sookiestackhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Pam Ravenscroft
Pam Ravenscroft 'is a vampire and the progeny of Eric Northman. Born in London, her human life ended some time before 1860 after being turned into a vampire by Eric Northman. After a century together, Pam is fiercely loyal to her maker, and despite her relative youth as a vampire acts as his second in command in his duties as Vampire sheriff of Area 5, Louisiana. Along with Longshadow, and later Chow, she is one of Northman's business partners at Fangtasia. History Pre-Series Little was known about Pam's life until the seventh novel, ''All Together Dead. Pam was 19 and lived with her parents in London during the Victorian era and she had a crush on her best friends cousin. Despite her time she was wild, romantic, and bold. Her parents did not approve of the relationship because he wasn't in a social class equal to Pam's. One night she slipped out of her house and met her friends cousin. On her way back home she was found by Eric who drained her and took her to her bed. After her funeral she was dug up by Eric. She moved up north with him and eventually left the continent. She saw her family only once about 10 years after she died from a distance. She loved being who she is although it took her some time to understand her true nature. In the book series, Pam is portrayed as bisexual, but is more fond of women. In From Dead to Worse she dated Amelia Broadway, Sookie's roommate and a witch. Pam can often be seen right beside Eric. She is both bound and compelled to do his requests. She believes that Eric is a good boss. She is also in love with Eric and has been since she first met him. She is very concerned about Eric's happiness and well-being. She is friends with Sookie, whom she sometimes calls her "telepathic friend" and her "favorite breather" and who has rescued her twice, first during the battle with the witches in Dead to the World and then in All Together Dead from a collapsing hotel. Pam advised Sookie to be more selective in picking her friends in reference to Arlene. It was revealed in Dead to the World, that she shared a nest with Clancy and Chow. The author introduces Pam in this book series as the co-owner of Fangtasia and Eric's second in command. Later in the books, the audience learns that Eric had asked Pam to help him run Fangtasia. She leaves Minnesota and moves to Louisiana to help Eric run the vampire bar. Pam is based at the bar, but she has other duties in Eric's various business dealings. She is officially a bouncer at the bar. The author shows Pam's leadership skills in her fourth book, Dead to the World, when Eric has memory loss. After Eric marries Freyda, the Queen of Oklahoma, in the final book in the series Dead Ever After, Pam becomes the new vampire sheriff of area 5 in Louisiana. Physical Appearance The author states that Pam looks like a young middle class suburban housewife, but mostly like "Alice in Wonderland with fangs". She will be forever 19 years old. She is round faced with a chalky pale complexion, dark blue eyes and straight blond hair "white as a magnolia petal". Pam is a little shorter than Sookie, who is 5 feet 6 inches tall. Her work outfit is always black and gothic, but she prefers twinset-type styles, and pastels such as pale green, pink and blue. Sookie thought that she looked "ethereally lovely, with a kind of deadly edge". Personality Pam is extremely loyal toward her maker, Eric, and acts as his second in command despite her relative youth as a vampire. She is often blunt when explaining things or dealing with most people--vampire or not. She has a very morbid sense of humor, with a sweet yet highly lethal charm. She can also be very cold and uncaring when dealing with people and seems apathetic to others concerns. Pam is also friendly with Sookie. She often gives her advice that she has read from Dear Abby advice columns. She is amused when Sookie does not follow Eric's orders and seems to enjoy telling him that Sookie will not do as he bids. Powers and Abilities Pam has the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire such as superhuman strength, speed and healing. She has a natural affinity for glamouring. Due to her age, she is much stronger and faster than younger vampires such as Bubba but far weaker than her superiors such as Godric. Her weaknesses include a stake to the heart, silver and fire. Sunlight will slowly kill a vampire of her age. She is also shown, like most vampires, to have weaknesses when it comes to witches and other fairy power. Relationships In the book series, Pam is portrayed as bisexual, but is more fond of women. Amelia Broadway In From Dead to Worse she dated Amelia Broadway, Sookie's roommate and a witch. Eric Northman Pam can often be seen right beside Eric. She is both bound and compelled to do his requests. She believes that Eric is a good boss. She, in some way, loves him, but not as a man. She is very concerned about Eric's happiness and well-being. Sookie Stackhouse She is friends with Sookie, whom she sometimes calls her "telepathic friend" and her "favorite breather" and who has rescued her twice, first during the battle with the witches in Dead to the World and then in All Together Dead from a collapsing hotel. Pam advised Sookie to be more selective in picking her friends in reference to Arlene. Area 5 Vampires It was revealed in Dead to the World, that she shared a nest with Clancy and Chow. Professional Life The author introduces Pam in this book series as the co-owner of Fangtasia and Eric's second in command. Later in the books, the audience learns that Eric had asked Pam to help him run Fangtasia. She leaves Minnesota and moves to Louisiana to help Eric run the vampire bar. Pam is based at the bar, but she has other duties in Eric's various business dealings. She is officially a bouncer at the bar. The author shows Pam's leadership skills in her fourth book, Dead to the World''when Eric has memory loss. Trivia On the HBO original series ''True Blood, Pam's human life was ended in 1905. In the books, however, Pam is said to be an older vampire than Bill Compton, and therefore her human life would have ended long before 1905. She is known in the TV series as '''Pamela Swynford be Beaufort and was born in San Francisco, California. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Dead Until Dark characters Category:Dead Ever After characters Category:All Together Dead characters Category:From Dead to Worse characters Category:Dead to the World characters